


Covet

by treesmonarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But he's a good looking idiot, Eventual NaruHina, F/M, He's just a confused tsundere let him live, Hinata is also very cute she will appear at one point, I bet sai and sasuke like to watch them make out in the canon universe, I think Ino's in love with Sakura tho, Ino and sai are cute idk why people hate the pairing so much, Karin will make an appearance, Lol why are there so many tags, Maybe SuiKa but I'm not sure, Naruto is actually smarter than people give him credit for, Oh and how could I forget SaiIno, Sakura and Ino bromance, They practice kissing so dw, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Idiot, idk yet, she'll probably give our dumbass Sasuke some advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesmonarch/pseuds/treesmonarch
Summary: "Maybe you’re just jealous.“Sasuke blinked. He’d never thought about that. Was he jealous?But after a moment of Naruto grinning maniacally at him, Sasuke brushed the thought away. Because it was stupid. He wasn’t jealous.[High school AU, SasuSaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Covet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Forgetting your science textbook right before science class was not practical, Sasuke thought, as he trudged down the hallway to retrieve the textbook in question from where he’d forgotten it. He expected the physics classroom to be empty, save for Kakashi-sensei who liked to sit in his desk after class and read his stupid porn, from that ridiculous orange book of his.

What he did not expect to see was Ino and Sakura, glued at the mouth and wrapped so tightly around each other that you could barely tell whose hands were whose.

He stopped abruptly, an expression of pure astoundment on his face as if he were a deer caught in headlights. The room suddenly felt warm and Sasuke felt his stomach recoil.

No, not because he’d seen two girls kissing.

Because he’d seen someone else kissing Sakura.

He vaguely wondered why it mattered so much to him, but his mind was mostly muddled with other thoughts. Walking up to Ino and ripping her hands off Sakura sounded like a good plan, but he thought better of it. Sasuke was sure Sakura wouldn’t appreciate it if he interrupted their…

…Well, whatever it was they were doing.

They shifted a bit in their embrace and Ino let out a giggle which immediately jolted Sasuke out of his dazed state.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to slow his ragged breathing. Sasuke was becoming painfully aware of his unwelcome presence in the room and he was sure Sakura and Ino would soon realize it too.

So he bolted out of there, all hopes of retrieving his science textbook forgotten.

* * *

"Wanna know what I think?” Naruto asked him when Sasuke had retold his encounter, as they walked towards the cafeteria, lunch trays in hand.

Really, the whole thing had caused more problems for Sasuke then he could’ve imagined. His science teacher, Asuma-sensei, had gotten angry at him for forgetting his textbook and yelled at him in front of the whole class, which was pretty embarrassing.

But the feeling of repulsion Sasuke got every time he thought about what he’d seen in the physics classroom was an even more mortifying thought. He really shouldn’t be feeling like this.

“Not really,” Sasuke replied, “But I doubt that’s going to stop you from telling me.”

Naruto grinned at him, “She’s probably gay. Or maybe bi.”

“Well, obviously,” Sasuke deadpanned, “Otherwise she wouldn’t be… doing that with Ino.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they sat down, “Why are you getting so irritated about this? Don’t tell me you’re homophobic.”

“Why do you-why would I- _of course I’m not homophobic, you idiot!_ ” Sasuke sputtered, astounded at the accusation. He slammed his tray on the table out of frustration, and Naruto flinched.

“Woah, no need to get so pissy about it, teme. It was just two girls kissing.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I’m not getting pissy about anything.”

“Really? So then maybe…”

“Maybe what, idiot.”

Naruto poked his cheek, and Sasuke swatted his hand away, “Just spit it out, dobe.”

“Maybe you’re just jealous.”

Sasuke blinked. He’d never thought about that. _Was_ he jealous?

But after a moment of Naruto grinning maniacally at him, Sasuke brushed the thought away. Because it was stupid. He _wasn’t_ jealous.

“Don’t be ridiculous, loser.”

* * *

Sasuke sighed, thumbing the code to open his locker. He swung it open, and all but shoved his books in there. He was ready to go home for the weekend, crawl into his bed, and get up late the next day. Sasuke was so mentally exhausted he doubted he would ever get up again.

Images of two bodies entwined preyed upon his mind, pink hair tangled with blonde.

Sasuke violently pounded his locker door closed. He slammed it so hard, he ended up denting it.

Furious, he locked his jaw to stop himself from gritting his teeth. Sasuke exhaled slowly then, to calm himself down. Weary-eyed, he turned from his locker in defeat.

“Sasuke-kun!”

In front of him stood the very cause of his torment. Haruno Sakura, in all her pink-haired, rosy-cheeked glory.

“Sakura,” he nodded at her and walked past her. But Sakura was steadfast just as she was annoying (actually, that was probably what made her so annoying in the first place) and she quickly caught up with him, having no struggle in keeping up with his long strides, despite her short legs.

“Going home?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Why don’t we walk together? My house is in the same direction as yours anyways.”

A hopeful smile adorned her face, and Sasuke found himself looking away.

“Actually, Itachi’s picking me up.”

Her face fell, “O-oh, of course.”

 _Why don’t you just ask her?_ Naruto’s voice rang in his head, _She’d probably tell you what was going on. Besides, it’s not like she has anything to be ashamed of. Tell her that, I’m sure she’d open up to you if you seemed more open-minded about it._

“Well, I guess I’ll see you on Monday,” and Sakura turned to leave, the sheet of pink that was her hair flowing beautifully behind her.

_Just ask her, you idiot._

“…Sakura?” he called after her.

“Hmm?” she turned around and gave him a questioning look, “What is it, Sasuke?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed from the lack of the usual affectionate suffix, but he ignored it and continued talking.

“You know… you can tell me anything, right?”

Sakura looked at him peculiarly, “Right…”

“I’m here if…if you want to talk. You can trust me with anything,” he said, with a little more confidence this time. Who cares if Sakura had kissed Ino. He certainly didn’t. But Sasuke was here to support her, as a friend of course, if she needed him.

Never mind the fact that he was a little curious about what was going on.

She cracked a smile and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a little triumphant.

“What’s this all about, Sasuke?” she laughed, making her eyes crinkle cutely.

“Are you homosexual?” he blurted out, “Or bi?”

“…No,” Sakura gave him a funny look, “Why do you ask?”

_Tell her what you saw._

No, she was going to think he was some weird perv who spied on girl kissing.

But that didn’t make him any less curious.

Sakura bit her lip, and Sasuke had to avert his gaze.

“I saw you… kissing Ino in the physics classroom,” he bit out the last part, still not looking at her.

Sakura reddened with embarrassment, “You saw that?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed, “That’s why I was wondering.”

She bit her lip again and Sasuke couldn’t find the strength to look away this time.

After a moment, she gave him a tentative smile, “It was just practice, Sasuke.”

_Practice?_

“For what?” he asked her, tearing his gaze away from her lips and looking her in the eye.

“For kissing silly,” she swatted his arm, probably trying to look less embarrassed, “Ino was helping me practice kissing.”

 _For kissing?_ Sasuke decided that it made sense. But if she was practicing kissing, who was she practicing for?

Sakura turned red when he asked her, but she seemingly laughed it off.

“It’s a secret.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, “You’re not going to tell me?”

Sakura shook her head, pink hair fluttering gracefully.

Fine, then. If she wanted to keep her secrets, she could. Besides, it’s not like he cared.

“Well, then,” Sakura turned to leave again, “I’ll see you later.”

Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

He should’ve let her leave, but his body seemed to move on its own.

Now it was Sakura’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke’s heart rose at the suffix.

“Why don’t you take a ride home with me?” he asked her.

Sakura looked at him quizzically, “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“My house is in the same direction as yours anyways,” he echoed her words from earlier.

She smiled, “Okay, sure. Why not?”

He gave her a smirk and turned around, tugging at her, his grasp on her wrist still firm, “Let’s go.”

…

“Sasuke-kun?”

“Hn?”

“You… can let go of my hand now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So ik people don't really like high school fics, but this is mostly self-indulgent and somewhat crack-ish. I do plan on continuing it, and I think I know where I'm going with it, but I'm not really sure if other people are going to enjoy this concept. It's not my best work, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted, but here it is ig
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments lovelies!


End file.
